Cigarettes, cigars, and pipes are popular smoking articles that employ tobacco in various forms. Such smoking articles are employed by heating or burning tobacco to generate aerosol (e.g., smoke) that may be inhaled by the smoker. Tobacco may also be enjoyed in a so-called “smokeless” form. Particularly popular smokeless tobacco products are employed by inserting some form of processed tobacco or tobacco-containing formulation into the mouth of the user. See for example, the types of smokeless tobacco formulations, ingredients, and processing methodologies set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,586 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,917 to Levi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,756 to Pittman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,993 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,269 to Story et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,599 to Tibbetts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,907 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,352 to Sprinkle, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,416 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,839 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,654 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,040 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,601 to Atchley et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,686 to Atchley et al.; US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2004/0020503 to Williams; 2005/0115580 to Quinter et al.; 2005/0244521 to Strickland et al.; 2006/0191548 to Strickland et al.; 2007/0062549 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186941 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186942 to Strickland et al.; 2008/0029110 to Dube et al.; 2008/0029116 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0029117 to Mua et al.; 2008/0173317 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0196730 to Engstrom et al.; 2008/0209586 to Neilsen et al.; 2008/0305216 to Crawford et al.; 2009/0065013 to Essen et al.; 2009/0293889 to Kumar et al.; and 2010/0291245 to Gao et al.; PCT WO 04/095959 to Arnarp et al.; and WO 2010/132444 A2 to Atchley; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/638,394, filed Dec. 15, 2009, to Mua et al.; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Exemplary smokeless tobacco products that have been marketed include those referred to as CAMEL Snus, CAMEL Orbs, CAMEL Strips and CAMEL Sticks by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company; GRIZZLY moist tobacco, KODIAK moist tobacco, LEVI GARRETT loose tobacco and TAYLOR'S PRIDE loose tobacco by American Snuff Company, LLC; KAYAK moist snuff and CHATTANOOGA CHEW chewing tobacco by Swisher International, Inc.; REDMAN chewing tobacco by Pinkerton Tobacco Co. LP; COPENHAGEN moist tobacco, COPENHAGEN Pouches, SKOAL Bandits, SKOAL Pouches, RED SEAL long cut and REVEL Mint Tobacco Packs by U.S. Smokeless Tobacco Company; and MARLBORO Snus and Taboka by Philip Morris USA.
In some instances, at least a portion of a tobacco material employed in the smokeless tobacco composition or product can have the form of an extract. The tobacco extract can be employed in a variety of forms. For example, the tobacco extract can be isolated in an essentially solvent free form or in a liquid form. Exemplary techniques for extracting components of tobacco are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,895 to Fiore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,677 to Osborne, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,847 to Reid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,147 to Wildman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,346 to Brummer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,059 to Brummer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,682 to Muller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,428 to Keritsis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,016 to Soga et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,911 to Poulose et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,889 to Niven, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,618 to Bernasek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,484 to Clapp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,771 to Fagg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,286 to Roberts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,593 to Fagg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,540 to Grubbs et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,669 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,775 to Fagg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,319 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,862 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,757 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,414 to Fagg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,415 to Munoz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,819 to Fagg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,494 to Kramer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,354 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,008 to Fagg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,999 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,694 to Raymond et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,050 to Gonzalez-Parra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,879 to Teague; U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,022 to Newton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,325 to Clapp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,169 to Brinkley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,584 to Lauterbach; U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,875 to Turpen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,859 to Kierulff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,767 to Mua et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,970 to Berit et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,172 to Bratcher et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,128 to Turpen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,211 to Bratcher et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,782 to Thompson, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
It would be desirable to provide a process for extracting components from a plant material, such as, for example, a tobacco plant material, for use in a product, particularly a tobacco-related product, such as a smokeless tobacco product, and to provide systems for separating plant-derived components suitable for use in products, such as tobacco-related products.